Coisas Que Nunca Direi
by Mia Moony
Summary: SongFic: Lily finalmente resolve dizer o que nunca diria...Música:Things I'll never say Avril Lavigne


**Autora:**Mia Moony

**SongFic:**Coisas que eu nunca direi

**Música:**Things I'll never say –Avril Lavigne

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens dessa fic pertencem a mim(somente a Jennifer),pertencem a brilhante J.K. Rowling.Vocês sabem,se eu tivesse criado eles não estaria aqui no meu quarto escuro escrevendo isso,eu estaria na Inglaterra passeando pelos principais pontos turísticos com minhas amigas.Bem,mas não custa nada falar,né?

**Obs.:**Aconselho vocês a ouvirem a música também.

OoOoOoOo

**Coisas que eu nunca direi**

Aula de Historia da Magia.Uma menina ruiva de olhos sensacionalmente verdes sentava em uma das carteiras de trás,junto de uma menina loira,os cabelos quase brancos,e de olhos azuis.Lílian Evans e Jennifer Thompson.A segunda estava dormindo apoiada nos braços,e a outra estava presente somente de corpo,pois sua mente vagava em pensamentos.

Ela observava um garoto que estava mais a frente,de cabelos pretos extremamente bagunçados e olhos de um castanho esverdeado.Tiago Potter.

_I'm tugging at my hair_

_(Estou arrancando meus cabelos)_

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_(Estou rasgando minhas roupas)_

_I'm trying to keep my cool_

_(Estou tentando manter minha calma)_

_I know it shows_

_(Eu sei o que isso mostra)_

Desde que haviam voltado para a escola ele estava tão diferente.Parecia não estar mais azarando todos,cantando todas as meninas,aprontando a toda hora,e o principal:não a chamava para sair todo tempo(intimamente ela sentia falta disso).Ele realmente estava mudado.Jenny já havia lhe falado pra dar uma chance ao rapaz,mas ela não podia.

Ela também havia mudado.Ou melhor,a visão dela sobre ele havia mudado.Volta e meia ela se pegava pensando em como ele era bonito,inteligente e...mas não.Havia outra voz que falava muito mais alto que lhe dizia "ele é um idiota,ele é o Potter".Mas tarde demais.A "besteira" estava feita.Seu maldito coração havia deixado o garoto entrar,apesar de ela negar-lhe tanto isso.

_I'm staring at my feet_

_(Estou olhando meus pés)_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_(Minhas bochechas estão vermelhas)_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_(Estou procurando as palavras dentro de minha cabeça_)

O sinal bateu,todos os alunos despertaram de seus sonhos e devaneios para saírem da sala.A ruiva levantou pegando sua mochila,nem sequer lembrando de esperar a amiga.Ultimamente ela estava um tanto quanto avoada.Agora andava para a torre,as aulas haviam terminado,quando encontrou ele.Ela sentiu um calor subir desde seu dedão do pé,sendo que ele só parou em seu rosto,que ficara vermelho.Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos,na tentativa de deixa-los mais arrumados,e endireitou suas costas,deixando o corpo ereto.Passou por ele,ele a viu e sorriu.Ela sem perceber e querer retribuiu o sorriso.

_I'm feeling nervous_

_(Estou me sentindo nervosa)_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_(Tentando ser tão perfeita)_

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_(Porque eu sei que você vale a pena)_

_You're worth it_

_(Você vale a pena)_

_Yeah_

_(Sim)_

"Lílian Evans como você está sendo patética!O que está acontecendo com você?",perguntou uma voz dentro de sua cabeça.Era isso que ela vinha se perguntando desde que vira o rapaz pela primeira vez naquele ano.Mas não ousava responder,pois a resposta era algo ruim,impossível,contra tudo que ela pensava e sentia até então.

_If I could say what I want to say_

_(Se eu pudesse dizer o que eu quero dizer)_

_I'd say I wanna blow you... away_

_(Eu diria que quero acabar com você)_

_Be with you every night_

_(Ficar com você todas as noites)_

_Am I squeezing you too tight_

_(Estou te apertando muito forte?)_

Agora ela sentia que gostava dele,gostava dele mas não ousava nem pensar numa coisa dessas.Ela não podia,mas queria muito poder finalmente beijar aquele garoto de quem tanto gostava a tanto tempo e não sabia.Seria tudo mais fácil se a pessoa em questão não fosse Tiago Potter,o Maroto,galinha,cafajeste,prepotente e arrogante Potter. "Você não está gostando dele,Lílian.Não,Lílian,ele não mudou,você que está temporariamente cega aos defeitos do Potter.",dizia a voz.

_If I could say what I want to see_

_(Se eu pudesse dizer o que eu quero ver)_

_I want to see you go down_

_(Eu queria ver você caindo)_

_On one knee_

_(De joelhos e)_

_Marry me today_

_(Casando comigo hoje)_

_Gues, I'm wishing my life away_

_(Eu acho que estou desperdiçando a minha vida )_

_With these things I'll never say_

_(Com essas coisas que eu nunca direi)_

Uma parte de Lily dizia "Vá em frente,você sabe o que está sentindo e sabe que ele gosta de você,você sabe disso!",mas outra,que era a que ela preferia escutar dizia "Não,ele não gosta de você e você muito menos dele.Ele é um idiota e só quer te usar".Aquele conflito interno entre duas idéias completamente opostas já a estavam deixando maluca.

_It don't do me any good_

_(Isto não faz de mim uma pessoa boa)_

_It's just a waste of time_

_(É apenas um desperdício de tempo)_

_What use is it to you_

_(Que uso isso tem para você?)_

_What's on my mind_

_(O que está em minha mente?)_

Lily sempre era tão racional.E era justamente isso que a atrapalhava.Se ao menos uma vez na vida ela se deixasse levar,deixasse a razão de lado e resolvesse finalmente ouvir seu coração,tudo estaria resolvido.

_If ain't coming out_

_(Se isto não está te mostrando)_

_We're not going anywhere_

_(Então não estamos indo a lugar algum)_

_So why can't I just_

_(Então porque eu não posso)_

_Tell you that I care_

_(Te contar que eu me importo?)_

Quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo,que os sentimentos estavam mudando,ela tentou se afastar dele,fingir que não se importava se ele estava de detenção,se ele havia enfeitiçado o Seboso ou se ele estava de agarramento com uma menina no corredor.Mas não conseguia.Ela tinha que castigá-lo,chamar-lhe a atenção,mostrar para ele que aquilo estava errado,gritar,brigar com ele para que ele entendesse.Ela se importava muito com ele desde sempre,mas dizia que era apenas ódio.Chegou no dormitório e se jogou na cama.

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous_

_((Pois) Estou me sentindo nervosa)_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_(Tentando ser tão perfeita)_

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_(Porque eu sei que você vale a pena)_

_You're worth it_

_(Você vale a pena)_

_Yeah_

_(Sim)_

Jenny estava subindo para o dormitório feminino.Ela teria que ajudá-la.Lily sozinha não conseguiria.Ela sabia que a amiga o amava,mas também sabia que ela era uma grande cabeça-dura.Tinha que conversar com ela,e aquilo seria naquela noite.Não podia deixar a amiga sofrer mais,apesar de a ruiva nunca admitir aquilo.

_If I could say what I want to say_

_(Se eu pudesse dizer o que eu quero dizer)_

_I'd say I wanna blow you... away_

_(Eu diria que quero acabar com você)_

_Be with you every night_

_(Ficar com você todas as noites)_

_Am I squeezing you too tight_

_(Estou te apertando muito forte?)_

Lily acordou e se espreguiçou.Estava um lindo dia de sol.Na noite passada finalmente admitira que amava o menino.Mas,o que fazer com a nova informação?Jennifer disse que ela devia contar a ele,falar o que sentia.Mas como dizer aquilo,depois de tantos anos dizendo que o odiava?Depois de tantos anos o desprezando?Mas agora ela estava decidida,falaria com ele aquela tarde,apesar de não saber como.Iria finalmente correr o risco.Quem sabe ele simplesmente a desprezasse,assim como ela fizera com ele várias vezes,como vingança,mas também existia a possibilidade de ele aceitá-la,e finalmente acontecer o que Lily mais queria na vida dela.

_If I could say what I want to see_

_(Se eu pudesse dizer o que eu quero ver)_

_I want to see you go down_

_(Eu queria ver você caindo)_

_On one knee_

_(De joelhos e)_

_Marry me today_

_(Casando comigo hoje)_

_Gues, I'm wishing my life away_

_(Eu acho que estou desperdiçando a minha vida )_

_With these things I'll never say_

_(Com essas coisas que eu nunca direi)_

"Tiago,preciso falar com você depois das aulas,lá nos jardins.Te espero lá,Lily."

O menino lia no bilhete que a ruiva lhe mandara. Como? Tiago? Ela nunca quis falar com ele,e o que o deixou mais curioso,ela nunca havia o chamado de Tiago.O menino ficou confuso,mas ainda assim muito feliz.Virou-se para trás e viu que a menina o observava.Fez um sinal de sim com as mãos e a menina lhe respondeu com um sorriso nervoso.

_What's wrong with my tongue_

_(O que está errado com minha língua)_

_These words keep slipping away_

_(Estas palavras continuam escorregando)_

_I stutter, I stumble_

_(Eu gaguejo, eu falho)_

_Like I've got nothing to say_

_(Como se eu não tivesse nada a dizer)_

Chegara a hora,teria que falar.Passara toda a manhã roendo suas impecáveis unhas durante as aulas,o que deixou sua amiga muito irritada.Jenny era muito legal,uma ótima amiga,havia a ajudado a abrir os olhos para a realidade.Ouviu alguém falando seu nome e sentando ao seu lado embaixo da arvore,o que a fez deixar de pensar.

"O que você quer,Lily?",perguntou o rapaz.A menina resolveu o encarar,o que a fez corar.O menino deu uma risadinha e perguntou "Lily,você está bem?Seu rosto está vermelho...eu fiz alguma coisa errada?Não vai me dizer que você me chamou aqui pra me dar mais uma bronca...".

A menina ia começar a falar.Mas as palavras não queriam sair de sua boca,o nervosismo a fazia não conseguir falar,ela gaguejava e as malditas palavras não saiam.

"Calma,Lily",o menino disse se aproximando mais. 'É,ele tem razão,Lily...calma,respira',pensou ela.

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous_

_((Pois) Estou me sentindo nervosa)_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_(Tentando ser tão perfeita)_

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_(Porque eu sei que você vale a pena)_

_You're worth it_

_(Você vale a pena)_

_Yeah_

_(Sim)_

Fechou os olhos,respirou bem fundo e disse o que jurou para si mesma nunca dizer,nunca acontecer.

"Tiago,eu sei que você vai achar isso estranho.Depois de tantos anos brigando com você eu dizer isso,você vai achar que eu enlouqueci e...bem...",disse ela agora seu rosto ficando da mesma cor que seus cabelos, "Tiago,eu gosto muito de você".

_Yes I'm wishing my life away_

_(Sim,é o que eu venho desejando por toda a minha vida)_

_With these things I'll never say_

_(Estas coisas que eu nunca direi)_

Ao contrário do que Lily teria cogitado que pudesse acontecer,ele a olhou ternamente nos olhos e deu um sorriso.A menina também sorriu e eles se aproximaram mais.O garoto passou suas mãos carinhosamente no rosto da garota,que fechava os olhos lentamente.Ela podia sentir a respiração do garoto agora muito próxima ao seu rosto e o cheiro do seu perfume.Finalmente ele venceu a distância que havia entre os dois e eles se beijaram.Lily e Tiago acharam que nunca poderiam expressar em palavras o que sentiram naquele momento.Uma felicidade imensa invadiu-os,sentiram-se como nunca haviam se sentido antes.Finalmente acontecera o que Lily mais temia,mas que também mais desejava.Ela e Tiago estavam juntos.

_If I could say what I want to say_

_(Se eu pudesse dizer o que quero)_

_I'd say I wanna blow you...away_

_(Eu diria que quero acabar com você)_

_Be with you every night_

_(Ficar com você todas as noites)_

_Am I squeezing you too tight_

_(Estou te apertando muito forte?)_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_(Se eu pudesse dizer o que eu quero ver)_

_I want to see you go down_

_(Eu queria ver você caindo)_

_On one knee_

_(De joelhos e)_

_Marry me today_

_(Casando comigo hoje)_

_Gues, I'm wishing my life away_

_(Eu acho que estou desperdiçando a minha vida )_

_With these things I'll never say_

_(Com essas coisas que eu nunca direi)_

Depois que eles se separaram,o garoto novamente sorriu,recebendo outro belo sorriso da ruivinha em troca.

"Lily,eu sei que pode parecer cedo,mas...quer namorar comigo?",a menina pensou por um instante,e pela segunda vez na sua vida deixou sua razão de lado.

"Claro que sim,Tiago",disse ainda sorrindo, "Eu te amo",e o abraçou fortemente.

"Eu também te amo",disse Tiago rindo,radiante.

De uma janela,no alto de uma torre,uma menina observava os dois.

"Finalmente esses dois se acertaram",disse Jenny sorrindo e depois suspirando. "Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans estão juntos."

_These things I'll never say…_

_(Estas coisas que eu nunca direi...)_

N/A: Oh,a song que eu já tentei postar uma vez e não consegui.Digam o que acharam,não tenho muitos comentários a fazer.Deixem review...adoraria,sabe.Ok...

(muito obrigada à pessoa que deixou review,mas não se identificou...obrigada mesmo,é que eu peguei a tradução de um site,daí não sabia...mas valeu!Às outras pessoas que deixaram review também...!)

Mia Moony


End file.
